


Zamkowa osobistość

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam zaczyna pracę stróża w zamku i poznaje tam niezwykłego chłopaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zamkowa osobistość

**Author's Note:**

> Połowę tego opowiadania napisałam w drodze z Włoch do Polski, bo jakoś tak nagle wpadłam na pomysł i stwierdziłam, że nie ma sensu czekać, bo jeszcze zapomnę, co tam chciałam umieścić. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :)  
> żaden z bohaterów nie należy do mnie, ale opowiadanie które jest fikcją już tak.

            Liam twierdził, że ma niesamowite szczęście. Wielu młodych ludzi nie mogło znaleźć sobie pracy, tułali się od jednej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej do drugiej i wychodzili z pustymi rękami, a dział w gazecie z ogłoszeniami dotyczącymi pracy był pokreślony przez nich długopisem, ołówkiem i mazakiem. A on dostał pracę w pierwszym miejscu do którego się zgłosił.

            Od tego dnia mógł się dumnie nazywać stróżem zamku.

            Był to, można powiedzieć, wyjątkowy zamek. Dawna posiadłość bogatego hrabiego, w której główną atrakcję stanowiła potężna kolekcja mebli z różnych epok. Obecny właściciel był ich pasjonatem, więc również w dawnej stajni zostało utworzone studio renowacji, które nawet przyciągało wielu klientów z całej Anglii, a czasem i z dalszych części Zjednoczonego Królestwa.

            A Liam został tam stróżem. Nie był z siebie aż tak dumny od czasów, kiedy prawie zakwalifikował się do startu na olimpiadzie w biegach.

            Pierwszego dnia poznał cały personel i z ledwością zapamiętał ich imiona. Była Perrie, która pracowała w kawiarence; przewodnicy Harry, Louis i Jesy; drugi stróż, Niall; przychodzący dwa razy w tygodniu ogrodnik, pan Adam; sprzątaczka, pani Sue. Ledwo co to wszystko ogarnął.

            - Wszyscy mówimy tu sobie po imieniu – powiedział mu Niall, kiedy go oprowadzał po zamku pokazując wszystkie ważne miejsca na które trzeba zwracać uwagę. – Czy masz dwadzieścia lat czy pięćdziesiąt. Tylko Szef pozostaje zawsze Szefem. Jasne?

            - Mhm – przytaknął Liam. Byli w sypialni pana, urządzonej jak setki lat temu. Chłopak rozejrzał się po niej, stwierdzając, że jego jakoś te meble nie fascynują, kiedy zauważył delikatnie poruszające się zasłony. Zmarszczył brwi.

            - Boisz się duchów, Liam? – spytał Niall z rozbawieniem. Liam spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

            - Nie, czemu?

            Niall wzruszył ramionami.

            - Ten zamek ma wiele tajemnic – powiedział z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

***

            Liam nie miał zamiaru popadać w paranoję, ale słowa Nialla uwolniły coś w jego podświadomości i teraz za każdym razem, kiedy w pustym pomieszczeniu czy korytarzu coś szurało czy stukało w jego głowie pojawiała się myśl, że to może być jakaś biała dama lub jakiś poltergeist w stylu potterowskiego Irytka. Musiał jednak policzkować się w myślach, bo do jasnej cholery był stróżem i miał pilnować zamku przed złodziejami i włamywaczami, a nie drżeć na myśl o przeciągu, czy cokolwiek to było.

            Przez trzy tygodnie Liam pracował na dziennej zmianie, a Niall miał nocną. Przyszedł jednak czas na zamianę i teraz to on miał pilnować zamku w nocy, kiedy był pusty i cichy. Miał nadzieję, że wyobraźnia nie będzie mu płatać figli.

            - Tylko um, Liam – powiedział Niall, wahając się nieco przed oddaniem mu kluczy. – Nie włączaj alarmu tak od razu jak kogoś zobaczysz, okej? Mam na myśli... No sam zobaczysz, bo w sumie jestem zdziwiony, że wcześniej nie... Ale ostatnio jest bardzo cichy...

            - Niall – przerwał mu Liam. – Co ty, za przeproszeniem, pierdolisz?

            Drugi stróż pokręcił głową i oddał mu klucze.

            - Już nic. Tylko nie bój się duchów, Liam – powiedział jedynie i zakładając kurtkę wyszedł z zamku. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim ciężko, zostawiając Liama samego.

***

            Wszystko szło dobrze przez większość nocy. Liam na przemian to siedział w recepcji, obserwując kluczowe miejsca na monitorze, to robił obchód obiektu w środku i na zewnątrz. Było cicho, czasem tylko dało się słyszeć jakiś samochód przejeżdżający po drodze za murem. Słowem - idealnie.

            I wtedy, koło czwartej nad ranem usłyszał kroki. Ciężkie, jakby ten ktoś miał buty na grubej podeszwie, a zarazem powolne. To nie brzmiało za bardzo na włamywacza.

            Liam cicho podszedł do rogu i wyszedł zza niego, kierując latarkę wprost w miejsce, z którego nadchodziły kroki.

            Zatrzymali się obaj oślepieni.

            Intruz przez latarkę Liama, Liam przez niemal nierealną bladość skóry intruza odbijającą światło latarki.

            Chłopak, który się przeciągał, opuścił ręce i wpatrzył się w Liama. Czerwonymi oczami. _Jezu Chryste,_ pomyślał Liam, _zasnąłem czy to jest ten, przed kim chciał ostrzec mnie Niall?_

            Intruz przeczesał włosy palcami, próbując je jako tako ułożyć.

            - Jesteś tym nowym stróżem – powiedział melodyjnym głosem bez cienia zainteresowania. Liamowi nagle zaschło w gardle, więc pokiwał jedynie głową. – Nie przypuszczałem, że dadzą cię na nocną zmianę. Miałem nadzieję spotkać tu Nialla.

            - Jesteś duchem? – spytał w końcu Liam. Intruz roześmiał się sucho, a echo poniosło się po całym korytarzu.

            - Chciałbym, bo moja egzystencja byłaby wtedy prostsza.

            A co, jeśli on jest wampirem? Przemknęło Liamowi przez myśl. I Niall jest jego żywicielem czy coś i... _Stul dziób_ , pomyślał. _Wampiry nie istnieją. A to pewnie jakiś psikus innych pracowników._

            - Nie musisz się bać – zapewnił go intruz. – Jestem Zayn. Chodźmy do recepcji, usiądziemy sobie i ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

            Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Liam bez słowa protestu skierował się za nim.

***

            Kamery monitoringu pokazywały idealnie niezakłócony obraz na zewnątrz i wewnątrz. Liam usiadł na starym, zdobionym krześle, a Zayn zajął miejsce na blacie. Jego nogi w czarnych rurkach i martensach dyndały nad ziemią, tak samo jak ciemnoszary tank top uwydatniając bladość jego skóry - a raczej przezroczystość.

            Liam uczył się w szkole na biologii o albinizmie. Wiedział, że to brak pigmentu w skórze, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał że oznacza to niemal całkowitą przezroczystość. Kiedy u normalnego człowieka widać było delikatnie zarysowane niebieskie linie żył na nadgarstku, u niego całe wnętrze rąk było poprzecinane błękitną siateczką. Mimo tego i czerwonych oczu nie można było nie zauważyć, jak piękny był chłopak.

            Liam stwierdził, że nie powinien tak myśleć, zanim się w ogóle dowiedział czym lub kim jest Zayn. Niestety, za późno.

            - Opowiem ci historię – zaczął chłopak zmęczonym głosem. – Historię, którą opowiadam każdemu pracownikowi na samym początku.

            - To nie sam początek, bo pracuję tu już prawie miesiąc – mruknął Liam. Zayn zgromił go wzrokiem i kontynuował.

            - Kilkaset lat temu, jak wiesz, mieszkał tu hrabia. Jak również pewnie wiesz, wtedy małżeństwa zawierano dla pieniędzy – posagów, spadków i ziem. Tak miało być ze mną. Miałem poślubić córkę hrabiego i wnieść do jego majątku dużą sumę. Byłem księciem z daleka, wszyscy oczekiwali na mój przyjazd ale nie przewidzieli, że będę się od nich różnił kolorem skóry. – Spojrzał na swoje ręce, jakby chciał dojrzeć tam coś, czego nie było. - Pochodzę z… Dziś powiesz, że to Pakistan. Dla nich nie było to oczywiste, że będę miał ciemniejszą karnację. Na ziemiach Hrabiego żyli ludzie prości, którzy zobaczywszy mnie wpadli w popłoch. Sama młoda hrabina też mnie nie chciała. Groziło mi spalenie na stosie albo coś równie złego. Szukałem pomocy. Chciałem być akceptowany. Chciałem być biały, jak wszyscy inni tutaj. Miejscowa czarownica obiecała mi pomóc, ale okazała się być wiedźmą która mnie przeklęła. Przez nią zostałem... tym – powiedział, niemal z obrzydzeniem wskazując na swoją sylwetkę. - Przy okazji obdarzyła mnie nieśmiertelnością i wieczną młodością, oraz zamknęła w murach tego zamku. Jedynie znalezienie kogoś, kto zakocha się we mnie bez względu na wygląd i uprzedzenia zdejmie ze mnie klątwę.

            - Coś jak _Piękna i bestia_? – zapytał Liam. Zayn przytaknął.

            - Tylko bez róży z opadającymi płatkami i tańczących filiżanek.

            Zapadła cisza. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Liam prychnął.

            - Wrabiasz mnie.

            - Dlaczegóż miałbym?

            - Możesz mieć jakieś własne pobudki.

            - A skąd pomysł że kłamię?

            Liam zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

            - Nosisz się jak jakiś motocyklista. Mówisz współczesnym językiem. I znasz disneyowską adaptację baśni, skoro mówisz o tańczących filiżankach.

            Zayn wzruszył ramionami z tak samo beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy jak wcześniej.

            - Pochodzę z dawnych czasów, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem zacofany. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, mogę ci pokazać zapisy w dokumentach o moim przybyciu. Chociaż możesz dalej myśleć, że to żart reszty pracowników… Może na tym nawet lepiej wyjdziesz.

            Po tych słowach Zayn zeskoczył z blatu i wyszedł.

***

            - To z Zaynem to jakiś żart? – zapytał Perrie, kiedy rano przyszła do pracy i zaoferowała mu kawę zanim wróci do domu.

            - Hm? – spytała unosząc głowę. – A, Zayn. Spotkałeś go wczoraj, tak? - Liam pokiwał głową. - To taka nasza… hm, powiedziałabym, że zamkowa osobistość. Niegroźny, chociaż można go pomylić z wampirem.

            Liam wywrócił oczami.         

            - Co on robił w zamku w nocy?

            Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, podając mu filiżankę.

            - Nie opowiedział ci swojej historii?

            Liam się skrzywił.

            - Jakąś bajeczkę o wiedźmie która go zamieniła i tak dalej.

            - Nie wierzysz mu? – zdziwiła się.

            - Wiesz, takie historyjki do mnie nie bardzo przemawiają.

            Perrie wzruszyła ramionami.

            - W takim razie pogadaj z Sue, z Adamem albo nawet Szefem. Każdy potwierdzi historię Zayna.

            A więc Liam poczekał aż wszyscy przyjdą do zamku i każdego o to spytał. A każdy powiedział mu tą samą historię.

            - Miałam trzydzieści lat, jak tu zaczęłam pracować, było to zaraz po tym, jak Szef kupił ten zamek – mówiła Sue. – Zauważałam bałagan w salach zamkniętych do zwiedzania i tak dalej. Po jakichś dwóch tygodniach przyszedł do mnie blady chłopak i opowiedział tą samą historię co tobie. Też w to nie wierzyłam, ale pracuję tu ponad dwie dekady i chłopak nie zmienił się ani trochę, poza tym że stał się jeszcze większym pesymistą niż był kiedy go poznałam.

            Chcąc nie chcąc Liam musiał uwierzyć.

***

            Następnej nocy Liam miał nadzieję spotkać Zayna jeszcze raz. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale zaciekawiła go ta „zamkowa osobistość”. Jednak tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia, musiał czekać do czwartej nad ranem. Zayn pojawił się wtedy w pobliżu recepcji, gdzie rezydował akurat Liam i skinął mu na powitanie.

            - Za niedługo zacznę wierzyć, że jesteś duchem który pojawia się jedynie o konkretnej godzinie – powiedział Liam. Zayn wywrócił oczami.

            - Spałem.

            - Spałeś? – spytał Liam, marszcząc brwi. Zayn założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem przez okienko recepcji.

            - Wciąż jestem człowiekiem, jakbyś nie zauważył. Potrzeby fizjologiczne wciąż mnie dotyczą.

            - To… mieszkasz tu gdzieś? Na zamku?

            - Mam niewielki pokoik za jednymi z nieoznakowanych drzwi na poddaszu – odparł, a Liam nie sądził, że nieco gburowaty chłopak będzie tak szczerze i otwarcie odpowiadał na jego pytania.

            - Skoro musisz jeść…

            - Perrie mnie dobrze żywi. I nie pytaj mnie już, gdzie się załatwiam.

            Liam posłał mu skrzywiony uśmiech.

            - Nie, tego to się chyba domyślam. – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Idę teraz na obchód. Idziesz ze mną?

            - Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia – odparł automatycznie Zayn. Liam uniósł brwi.

            - Na przykład co?

            Zayn przez chwilę milczał, a uśmiech Liama się powiększał przez ten czas. Raźno wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na Zayna wyczekująco, a ten znów wywrócił oczami, ale poszedł z nim.

***

            Przez kolejne dni było tak samo. W piątek jednak, kiedy Liam poszedł na poranną kawę do Perrie, Zayn poszedł z nim na śniadanie. To było trochę dziwne, widzieć go w świetle dziennym, ale też pokrzepiające, że był jednak prawdziwy. I wyglądał mniej strasznie.

            Sama Perrie była zdziwiona, ale nic nie powiedziała.

***

            Już do końca nocnych dyżurów Zayn wstawał koło czwartej i razem z Liamem kończył obchód, po czym szli do Perrie na śniadanie. Kiedy zaś Liam zaczął zmianę dzienną, Zayn w bluzie z kapturem i ciemnych okularach mu towarzyszył. I znów noc i dzień, noc i dzień...

            I Zayn zaczął się uśmiechać. Jego oczy ze strzelających promieniami śmierci stały się łagodne, a ze zdystansowanego stał się bliski wszystkim pracownikom.

            A szczególnie Liamowi.

***

            Po czterech miesiącach jego pracy w zamku miało miejsce włamanie. Liam siedział akurat z Zaynem w recepcji wymieniając poglądy na temat obecnego UK Top 40, bo jak to Zayn stwierdził, „może i jestem staruszkiem, ale chcę być na czasie”, kiedy usłyszeli coś, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym.

            - Muszę uruchomić alarm – powiedział Liam, zrywając się z miejsca, ale Zayn go zatrzymał łapiąc za ramię.

            - Czekaj, jest jedna rzecz, którą chciałem zrobić. – Liam spojrzał na niego pytająco, a on tylko pokręcił głową. – Zadzwoń po policję i chodź za mną.

            Stróż nie miał zamiaru zrobić czegokolwiek innego.

            Liam zawiadomił policję, otworzył dla nich drzwi frontowe, po czym skierowali się do wschodniego skrzydła, gdzie znajdował się niewielki, ale wyceniony na dużą sumę zbiór ksiąg.

            - Ukryj się za rogiem –  powiedział Zayn szeptem tuż przy jego uchu, a on skinął głową. Ten tymczasem zdjął sweter i koszulkę (Liam zacisnął szczękę i przełknął głośno – miał nadzieję, że nie _za_ głośno) i wszedł do biblioteki.

            - Czego chcecie od moich ksiąg? – spytał cicho, ale sama jego osoba musiała wywołać niezły efekt, bo Liam usłyszał dwa okrzyki przerażenia. – Jestem duchem pana tego zamku. Proszę, odłóżcie to, co zabraliście.

            - Nic nie zabraliśmy! Czytaliśmy tylko! – zapiał jeden z włamywaczy. Zayn zaśmiał się gardłowo i nawet Liama przeszedł dreszcz. Na miejscu tych złodziei byłby posikany ze strachu.

            - O piątej rano? Wątpię. – Liam spojrzał na zegarek. Gdzie ta policja? – Oddajcie mi księgi, dobrze wam radzę.

            Z biblioteki dało się słyszeć, jak złodzieje kładą tomy w twardej oprawie na stole. Kiedy skończyli, usłyszeli syreny i zobaczyli migające światła. Liam odetchnął z ulgą.

            Włamywacze wybiegli z biblioteki żeby uciec przed policją, ale Liam czekał już z przygotowanym paralizatorem, którego nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek użyje. A jednak. Udało mu się złapać z zaskoczenia złodziei i ogłuszył ich na chwilę potrzebną policjantom na dotarcie na piętro. Wtedy to już oni się wszystkim zajęli, Liam podpisał tylko protokół i o godzinie szóstej wszystko było znów ciche i spokojne.

            Zayn, który ulotnił się wraz z przyjazdem policji, wrócił, kiedy odjechała, już z powrotem ubrany. (Liam starał się tego nie żałować, ale nie za bardzo mu wyszło.) Miał jednak na twarzy tak szeroki uśmiech, jakiego Liam nigdy u niego nie widział.

            - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś ich min! Powinienem to robić częściej – roześmiał się. Liam nie mógł się powstrzymać od zaśmiania się z nim. A jako że nie był powściągliwą osobą, przyciągnął Zayna do uścisku, który ten z początku oddał, ale po chwili się odsunął. Jego policzki były naprawdę mocno czerwone, tak jak szyja i koniuszki uszu.

            Liam postanowił to przemilczeć – nie chciał go wprawiać w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

            - To co, włamiemy się Perrie do kawiarenki na tryumfalną szklaneczkę coli?

            Zayn uśmiechnął się słabo, ale szczerze.

            - Jasne.

***

            - Wiesz co, Liam? – zaczęła Perrie któregoś poranka kilka dni później, kiedy Zayn poszedł do łazienki i stróż został na moment sam w kawiarence. – Kiedy poznałam Zayna był gburem. Miłym, sympatycznym ale okropnym pesymistą. Mówił, że klątwa jest w tym najgorsza, że dała mu nadzieję i ta nadzieja go zabija. Mówiłam mu wtedy, żeby jej nie tracił, a on mi na to odpowiedział, że właśnie nie traci i dlatego to tak go krzywdzi. Bo nie umie stracić nadziei. Zjawiłeś się ty i nawet nie chciał cię poznać. A potem jednak to zrobił i stał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. I wiem, że nie chodzi tutaj o przyjaźń, Liam, bo jak wiesz wszyscy się z nim przyjaźnimy. Chodzi tu o coś innego. Mam rację?

            Przy końcu jej wywodu Liam był już czerwony jak dorodny pomidor. Miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale do kawiarenki wszedł już Zayn.

            - Liam? Co ci się stało? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

            - Nic – odparł i wstał nieco zbyt ochoczo od swojej kawy. – To ja wracam do domu, męcząca noc była no i ten... – Nie dokończył, tylko praktycznie wybiegł z zamku.

***

            Nie chodziło o to, że Perrie objawiła mu jakąś prawdę, której sam nie był w stanie się domyślić; dobrze wiedział, co czuje do Zayna. Przypominało mu o tym łaskotanie w żołądku kiedy przyglądał się jego idealnym rysom twarzy gdy ten nie patrzył, czy serce przyspieszające swój rytm gdy na ustach chłopaka pojawiał się ten cudny uśmiech rozświetlający jego całą twarz. Podwójnie, kiedy było to wywołane przez coś, co Liam powiedział lub zrobił.

            Ale jej słowa o tym, że nie traci nadziei na kogoś, kto go odczaruje… I że tak się zmienił przy nim…

            Liam bał się, że Zayn czeka na jakąś dziewczynę, jak księżniczkę która go tyle lat temu odrzuciła. Ale czy jego zachowanie jest jedynie przyjacielskie, czy to już coś więcej, jak mówiła Perrie?

            Nie miał bladego pojęcia.

            Postanowił się przespać żeby oczyścić umysł i jakoś to rozwiązać następnej nocy.

***

            Zayn już na niego czekał – tak jak już od dłuższego czasu, kiedy Liam miał nocną zmianę, on też spał w dzień i towarzyszył mu przez cały jej czas.

            - Coś się stało? – spytał Liam, widząc niezbyt uradowaną minę przyjaciela. Przyjaciela? Miał nadzieję, że to określenie nie przekłamuje rzeczywistości.

            - Jakoś tak… - Wzruszył ramionami.

            - Jesienna depresja?

            Zayn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

            - Mamy lipiec.

            Liam wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do recepcji. Zayn za nim nie poszedł.

            - Zayn? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. Ten tylko pokręcił głową i odszedł gdzieś, w stronę zachodniego skrzydła. Liam wiedział, że lepiej za nim nie gonić, tylko zostawić go samemu sobie.

            Mimo to zachowanie chłopaka go martwiło.

***

            - Liam – powiedział Zayn kilka godzin później, wyciągając go z letargu w który wpadł, wpatrując się w obraz z monitoringu. – Powinieneś teraz zrobić obchód – przypomniał mu.

            Liam ziewnął, przeciągnął się i wyszedł z recepcji.

            - Mogę iść z tobą? – zapytał Zayn nieśmiało, zupełnie jak nie on.

            - Oczywiście – odparł Liam. – Dlaczego w ogóle pytasz?

            Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Wyszli najpierw na zewnątrz, żeby obejść zamek dookoła. Liam wiedział, że Zayn to lubi – nie mógł wychodzić poza teren zamku, a w dzień w ogóle nie mógł pokazać się ludziom, więc nocne spacery były dla niego namiastką wolności.

            - Jak myślisz, Liam… – zaczął po chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko przez odgłos ich kroków na trawie, ale nie kontynuował tej myśli. Przez jego przygryzanie warg widać było, że czymś się denerwuje.

            - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho Liam, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Zayn spojrzał na niego przelotnie i pokiwał szybko głową.

            - W jak najlepszym.

            Dokończyli obchód w milczeniu i wrócili do zamku, żeby tam wszystko posprawdzać.

            - Jak myślisz, Liam – zaczął ponownie Zayn, gdy przemierzali długie korytarze – czy ktoś mnie kiedyś odczaruje?

            Liam przystanął, zaskoczony.

            - Co? – wydusił w szoku. Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

            - Tak tylko się zastanawiam. Mieszkam tu od stuleci i poznawałem wiele osób, w niektórych się zakochiwałem, no bo to oczywiste i naturalne, ale… - Objął się ramionami, jakby było mu zimno i wpatrzył się w posadzkę. – Nikt na mnie nie mógł patrzeć. Nikt nie wykroczył poza przyjaźń. Bo jestem starym dziwolągiem.

            - Boże, Zayn – westchnął Liam i czując przypływ pewności siebie zrobił krok, który dzielił go od chłopaka i pocałował go delikatnie.

            Zayn był zaskoczony. Szeroko otwarte oczy niemal oślepiały intensywnością czerwieni tęczówek, kiedy Liam się od niego odsunął.

            - Liam, ja nie wiem co ty… - zaczął, ale ten westchnął i położył mu jedną dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą na policzku.

            - Zayn. Przejmujesz się takimi oczywistościami… Już cię ktoś pokochał. _Ja_ cię kocham – wyznał i poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że miał ochotę powtarzać to po tysiąc razy. – Nie przeszkadza mi kolor twojej skóry czy oczu, wręcz przeciwnie, bo jesteś piękny. Masz też piękny charakter i czasem zastanawiam się, jakim cudem ktoś mógł na ciebie rzucić taką klątwę, bo zdecydowanie nie byłeś niczemu winien. Kocham cię. Naprawdę. I mam w nosie czy to zdejmie z ciebie ten czar czy nie, bo i tak nie przestanę cię kochać, nawet jak będę stary i zgrzybiały, a ty wciąż młody i tak piękny.

            Zayn patrzył na niego, a w trakcie tej przemowy jego oczy robiły się coraz to bardziej wilgotne. Kiedy Liam skończył mówić, chłopak zacisnął ręce na jego koszulce i tym razem to on pocałował jego.

            Liam czuł się tak dobrze, z głową nieco pochyloną żeby dostosować się do wzrostu chłopaka, czując jego wargi na swoich. Przesunął rękę z jego ramienia na plecy, żeby przycisnąć go do siebie, żeby jeszcze bardziej się zbliżyć. Zayn nie protestował, a nawet sam puścił jego koszulkę i objął go, próbując zupełnie zniwelować wolną przestrzeń między nimi.

            Po dłuższej chwili Zayn odsunął się nieznacznie i spojrzał na Liama.

            - Cholernie się bałem – powiedział. – Bo kiedy cię zobaczyłem tutaj twojego pierwszego dnia w pracy tak mi się spodobałeś, ale założyłem z góry, że i tak się we mnie nie zakochasz, bo nikt tego nie robi…

            - Źle założyłeś.

            Zayn pokiwał głową.

            - I złamałem daną sobie obietnicę.

            - Jaką?

            - Że się w tobie nie zakocham.

            Uśmiech Liama się poszerzył i już przybliżał się, żeby pocałować Zayna, kiedy to zauważył.

            - Zayn, twoje oczy… są brązowe.

            - Co? – spytał chłopak, nagle poważny i wyplątując się z uścisku chwycił Liama za rękę, po czym biegiem skierował się do łazienki. Co z tego że była damska, była najbliżej i miała większe lustra.

            Zdążyli akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak jego włosy z białych przechodzą przez szarość, aż robią się czarne – to samo jego zarost, włosy na rękach, rzęsy i brwi. Jego usta zaczerwienione od pocałunku nabrały głębszego odcienia, a potem i cała skóra, wcześniej cienka i biała, przybrała ciepły kolor cappuccino.

            Nie było fajerwerków, brokat nie leciał z nieba, w tle nie grały skrzypce. Stali przed lustrem w damskiej toalecie i obserwowali przemianę Zayna, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś po prostu wyciągał kolory gdzieś z głębi niego, jakby się tam wcześniej chowały.

            Zayn uniósł ręce i spojrzał na nie, jakby nie wierzył swojemu odbiciu. Po chwili znów popatrzył w górę i napotkał spojrzenie Liama w lustrze. Odwrócił się do niego, a na jego twarzy pojawił się najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki go było fizycznie stać. Oczy się zwęziły, a w ich kącikach utworzyły się drobne zmarszczki.

            - Odczarowałeś mnie. Odczarowałeś, Liam! – wykrzyknął i rzucił się mu w objęcia, po raz pierwszy będąc tak otwartym. – Dziękuję.

            - Dziękujesz mi za to, że cię kocham? – spytał z rozbawieniem chłopak. Zayn westchnął.

            - Można tak powiedzieć.

            Liam znów go pocałował. Bo mógł.

***

            Kiedy Perrie przyszła rano jako pierwsza, nie od razu zauważyła Liama i Zayna – nic dziwnego, skoro siedzieli na podłodze pod ścianą w recepcji.

            - Liam? Zayn? – zawołała. – Jesteście tu czy wyparowaliście?!

            - A co, tęsknisz? – zapytał Liam, wstając i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a za nim Zayn.

            - Li, co… Zayn?! – wykrzyknęła zdziwiona. – Ty… Liam, odczarowałeś go! – krzyknęła uradowana i przytuliła Zayna. – Trudno się będzie przyzwyczaić, ale damy radę. To co, herbata, śniadanie? – zapytała i po prostu skierowała się do kawiarenki.

            Kiedy siedzieli tam, jedząc rogaliki Seven Days i pijąc ciepłą herbatę, do zamku zawitał Niall.

            - Hej, Pez, znowu przyprowadziłaś… ZAYN? – Wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc na chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się i otarł brodę z okruszków rogalika. – JESTEŚ KOLOROWY!

            - Liam mnie odczarował – powiedział z dumą. Niall spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

            - No panowie, to kiedy ślub?

            Tymi słowami wprawił ich obu w niemałe zakłopotanie.

            - Niall – odezwała się karcąco Perrie. – Pozwól im wszystko ogarnąć, okej?

            Chłopak westchnął, ale pokiwał głową, po czym odebrał klucze od Liama i skierował się ku wyjściu z kawiarenki.

            - Ale zaklepuję bycie drużbą – powiedział w progu i zniknął.

            Po kilku chwilach skończyli śniadanie, podziękowali Perrie i wyszli na korytarz, instynktownie splatając dłonie.

            - Idziesz już do domu? – spytał Zayn, a Liam pokiwał głową.

            - To była… emocjonująca noc. – Uśmiechnął się. – A jutro znów nocka. Trzeba się wyspać, wiesz.

            Zayn skinął głową, ale wyglądał na zasmuconego. Teraz praktycznie nie chciał się odkleić od Liama – a on nie miał w żadnym wypadku nic przeciwko.

            - Ale klątwa została zdjęta, możesz wyjść poza teren zamku… - Zayn podniósł na niego zaciekawiony wzrok. – A to znaczy, że możesz wrócić _ze mną_. Wiesz, skoro cię odczarowałem, to chyba jesteśmy związani ze sobą, więc prędzej czy później i tak…

            Zayn zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

            - Chętnie opuszczę te mury – stwierdził. – Szczególnie z tobą.

            Liam znów go pocałował. Miał przy sobie niezwykłego chłopaka, którego pokochał niemal od razu kiedy go poznał, pięknego chłopaka który go kochał, cudownego chłopaka z innej epoki.

            Nie mógł chcieć niczego więcej.

***

            Kiedy przyjechali do mieszkania Liama, niemal od razu zasnęli, zmęczeni ilością wrażeń w poprzednich godzinach. Spali ciasno przytuleni, z uśmiechami na twarzach. A gdy Zayn obudził się o zachodzie słońca i zastał Liama w kuchni przyrządzającego im kolację, która miała pełnić rolę śniadania, stwierdził że warto było czekać te kilkaset lat.

            Bo sam o tym nie wiedząc, czekał tylko i wyłącznie na niego.


End file.
